Shiro Kano
General Name: Shiro Kano Nicknames: Age: D.O.B: 14th June Race: Shinigami Gender: Male Blood Type: O- Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 6ft2 Weight: 200lbs Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue Body type: Martial artist Describe your OCs appearance: Shiro is a large man, though he is not imposing as he tends to bring a feeling of safety or care to any interaction he is part of. He has short brown hair and a rough stubble which often finds itself becoming a beard, not out of choice but because training often takes over his thoughts and he forgets. Refusing to wear a Shihakusho caused him to get in trouble at the Academy which was unlike him but he would not train without his gi. Personality Likes Training, teaching and meditating Dislikes People using violence for personal gain. Bullies and loudmouths. History Shiro was plucked from his business in the Rukongai to be enrolled in the Shin-no Academy because of his strong basis in martial arts and his renowned kindness. Taking in people from the poor districts and teaching them his martial art as a way to keep them off the streets. Every student who passed through his halls was one less ruffian in the street, robbing the other residents. He practises an art he called Judo, named this due to both the nature of the art and the nature of the man himself. The name means “Way of Softness” something he teaches as a discipline to his students. When he was removed from his Dojo to become a shinigami, he left it in the charge of his students who had achieved Shodan, a recognised level of training which would allow them to teach in his stead. He despises his zanpakuto in it’s sealed form as he feels weaponry can only lead to consequences which cannot be undone. Everything within his martial art system allows him to maneuver and control his opponents without endangering them and he feels strongly against swordplay because of the danger they pose. That being said, he has trained ways to be damaging without his zanpakuto. His instructors criticised him for his lack of conviction towards his training as a shinigami due to his conflict with his zanpakuto however when he learnt to release it, the form it took mimicked his own heart and allowed him to continue using his controlled techniques … they just packed a little more punch when using chains to hurl around. Upon graduating, his first goal is to establish a dojo where the other students can train to try and calm some of the more aggressive ones down. Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Tori / Taker / 取り Inner World Shiro's Inner world is a temple where Tori is a simple katana with no embellishments. Release command: 'Nadameru / Pacify / なだめる Chains are the released form, used to wrap around an opponent to keep them in grappling range, or to pull himself to them if they bound away. Bankai is clad type, where his Gi is part of the bankai and the chains are still part of it, it’s just an increase to power. Shiro throws his chains in an attempt to wrap around the opponent. If they do wrap they will bind around them allowing Shiro to pull them closer or pull himself into them. This is not something which will bind them in place, nor deal damage, it’s merely utility. Once Shiro pulls them in, the force of the pull will unwrap the chains however they will only unravel at his pull, not his enemies. Describe your second ability. 'Bankai: Describe your Bankai ability. Other Items A Dojo. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Gallery Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc. Category:Shinigami